Celoso, posesivo y tierno
by Mrs. Paranoia
Summary: Normalmente, a Kagome no le molesta que el hanyou tuviera esos casi-defectos. Porque había días en los que eran buenos, y habían días en los que eran malos. Éste, era un día particular. •Viñeta.


**Disclaimer.** Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo la loca historia me pertenece. ¡sí!

* * *

><p><strong>Mrs.<strong> Pα rα noiα ; _Celoso, posesivo y tierno._

**-.**

Deslice suavemente la llave dentro de la cerradura. Mentalmente rogué porque nadie estuviera, y que no me hicieran las preguntas típicas que me hacían cuando salía con alguien.

Pero, Hoyo era un amigo, y todos lo sabían.

O eso creía yo.

Logré entrar, y me giré, palpando la pared para encender el interruptor de la luz. Cerré los ojos. Después que la prendí, y pestañeara varias veces para acostumbrarme, suspiré. Aliviada.

«La suerte está de nuestro lado, ¡si!»

Me volteé, feliz, apunto de subir las escaleras para tirarme en mi cama, y quizás bailar desnuda por el logro. Ya, exagero.

—¿A dónde fuiste?

Una voz gruesa me sobresaltó. Y el pecho comenzó a dolerme por el bombardeo de mi corazón. «Demonios»; y ahí estaba él. Observándome con cuchillas en los ojos. Ya que estuviera acariciando a Colmillo de Acero se veía peligroso.

—¿Y tú? ¿De dónde saliste?

—Sólo contesta mi pregunta.

—Arg—gruñí, y me mordí la uña, prefería estar peleando con Naraku, a ser interrogada por un InuYasha cegado por los celos—, salí.

—¿Con quién?—exigió. Miré hacía otro lado.

¿Realmente quería saber con quién salí? A veces era _tierno_ que se preocupara por mí, o que los celos se le pegaran como imanes a la heladera, pero, también cansaba.

Y él tampoco respondió mi pregunta.

—Con un amigo de la escuela.

Se levantó del primer escalón en donde se encontraba sentado. Se acercó a mí, tanto que su respiración estaba sobre mis labios.

—¿Te gusta?—rugió. Sus párpados cayeron, y sus colmillos sobresalieron por su labio.

Se veía bastante tentador. Tragué duro. Nunca pensé que iba a enojarse tanto, quizás le molestaba que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo en salir con chicos, en vez de buscar los fragmentos, y vaya, ¿eso había pensado yo?

—No. No me gusta—confesé, sonrojándome.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué sales con él?

—La verdad InuYasha, lo hago porque es mi amigo. Nada más—bufé, ya mi paciencia se estaba acabando—, no sé porqué te interesa tanto.

Apretó su puño. Me mordí el labio. Abrió sus ojos, y me observó fijamente.

—Sólo quiero saber quién te gusta.

—Bien—sonreí, y varias descripciones de su carácter me vinieron a la mente—. Es _posesivo_, _celoso_, orgulloso, y muy pocas veces demuestra lo que siente.

Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y una risilla se escapó de mis labios.

Se, el muy tonto se veía lindo. Además tenía una mueca bastante divertida. Entre fruncir el ceño, los labios, y la nariz.

Ya lo dije, ¡es tierno! Hasta cuando se ve enojado.

Pero, no parecía entender mi indirecta, que, sinceramente, era muy directa.

—¿Vive en tu época? ¿Dónde?—mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, y traté de contener la risa, sin embargo él siguió acribillándome con sus preguntas—, ¿puedo matarlo? Seguro es un tonto humano.

—Ey,

—Fácil presa, igual que tú.

Rolé los ojos.

—InuYasha

—No puedo creer que quieras a alguien que quizás..

—¡Oye tonto! ¿No te das cuenta?

Su cara se inclinó a un costado, dándome a entender que no. Claro, él era despistado de todas las formas posibles.

InuYasha negó con la cabeza después de minutos. Y me sonrojé por lo que iba a decir.

—Eres tú, InuYasha. _Tú me gustas_—, ya, sí. Mi cara era una bomba de tiempo. En cualquier momento, la mínima brisa, iba a hacerme estallar.

Pero yo tampoco pensé que él iba a reaccionar de esa forma.

—Keh. Ya lo sabía—respondió, seco. Pero su cara lo delataba, sus cachetes estaban rojos, y su respiración era inusual—. Y te prohíbo que salgas con otras personas.

Mi boca formó una excelente O. ¿Qué? Ya, ya. Le confesé mis sentimientos. Dos veces. ¿Y ahora me prohibía salir? ¿Ni siquiera con mis amigas?

¡Pero si él no tenía derecho sobre mí!

—¡Claro que no! No eres mi madre—renegué. Me miró por sobre su hombro, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

«A mí nadie se me hace el indiferente».

—¡Siéntate!

Lo vi caer. Y resoplé. Idiota de mí por decirle que él era mi gran debilidad. Aunque se lo haya dicho con otras palabras.

—Estúpida. ¡Se nota mucho que me quieres!— sarcástico, genial, ¿algo más?

Sentí un tic en mi ojo derecho.

—Púdrete.

—No, tú púdrete.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Siéntate, siéntate, siéntate!

Oí crujir las escaleras, y luego me arrepentiría de haberlo hecho. Le pasé por al lado, enojada, apunto de romper la puerta de mi habitación.

—Maldita—susurró.

Me dejé caer sobre la puerta. Y contuve todo el aire que pude.

Las comisuras de mis labios se ensancharon.

Podías ser un grandísimo tonto. Un pesado. Pero, de vez en cuando, él era tierno con sus endemoniados reproches, enojos, celos, y más cosas. «Rayos».

* * *

><p><strong>NA**. Volví, bueno, siempre estuve. Espiándolas a escondidas, sin que ustedes se den cuenta. MUAJAJA. (?  
>Bien, lo loco es que me animé a publicar una nueva historia que ya estaba escrita y lista para ser publicada. Lo malo es que es domingo, y mañana es Lunes. Buh.<p>

Espero que les guste chicas, ustedes son las que me dan ánimos. ¡Quiero ver su cariño! (?  
>Besito, amores. (L<p>

**Fin de transmisión. (: **


End file.
